bse_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosuto
Rosuto (ロスト, lit. “Lost”) is a Zanpakuto Spirit who was released from his prison and reborn in the same way a Soul Burial takes place in the Rukongai with no memories of his own. He has taken on the nickname "Suto" for short as he has no real recollection of his actual name. Appearance Rosuto is an average sized, lean figured, Soul with a darker appearance than most. He has a soft peach tan color to his skin with nearly no blemishes upon his face or body for that matter. He has a soft and gentle expression upon his face that is sometimes cold to show his separation from people and his inability to feel on equal grounds, even with a comrade. His hair is on the shorter side of length reaching no further than his shoulders with bangs in front reaching right about his eyebrows which still show his deep emerald green eyes and on either side of his temple reaching to the base of his jaw. He tends to have the back portion of his hair spiked up slightly, but not by force but because his hair seems to grow in that fashion. Right now his clothing is a simple jet black combat pants that each just about mid shin and an inch or so below that pant line would be his jet black combat boots. Generally he goes without wearing any clothing on his torso but tends to wear a simple dark blue t-shirt with a mid calf length black coat that has short sleeves and will wear black gloves that reach just a few inches past his wrists. Personality Rosuto is a shy person at first, as he has little to no knowledge of the Soul Society or even the fact that there are other realms aside from the one he woke up in. He tends to have moments of confusion quite often, but will attempt to play it off so that he could seem calm and avoid conflict with people around him. This kind of causes him to rather avoid to be around people just so he could avoid these kind of moments although it appears that trouble tends to follow him where ever it is that he goes. Along with his cold and shy attitude, he tends to have a hero complex when it comes to women more than anything else which was shown during the time that he was captured inside of a Criminal Organization dungeon and decided to free all of the women slaves before even considering his own well being and safety. Though along with the hero complex, he has social issues when dealing with women and at times will get a nose bleed from the fact that his heart was beating to hard with nervousness. Even when it comes down to combat, Rosuto tends to shy away from actually harming his opponent unless the fight is to protect someone. He will do all he can to disable his opponent so that he himself can get away, but will not shy away from fatal attacks should it be in order to protect someone. This applies to anyone that seems to need protection as he would take a fatal blow for an enemy if it seemed that they had been overwhelmed by a third party or their own. This causes him to have a friendly nature even though it appears that he has a heart as cold as ice. History A Zanpakuto Spirit Unbound Rosuto was originally a Zanpakuto Spirit for one of the Previous Captain Commander Gabranth Jecht, named "The Demon King". During this time Rosuto was his current appearance and held a power to manipulate darkness with such power and tenacity that it would become the form of Black Fire and be able to burn through nearly anything. When Gabranth would enter Bankai, the black flames would solidify upon the body of Gabranth and create an armor that would become Solid Black Earth that would burn as hot as the Sun. Eventually Gabranth would pass away, but in order to continue the Legacy of "Jecht" he would give his son Elevander, titled "The Blitz King" his Zanpakuto. Elevander was much more pure and thus altered the form of Rosuto to become "Chimera" who held the power to wield light with such passion that it would become a gentle form of Water manipulated through the motion and manipulation of Wind. When Elevander was slain at the hands of the "Legend of Hueco Mundo" the Grim Reaper, his Zanpakuto was left at the scene of his death. His hybrid son, Noel Wolfsbane-Jecht, would be given the blade of his father as a memento. Though his Shinigami power was weaker than his Quincy potential and thus would start to deteriorate the inner world of Rosuto as his memories would fade away bit by bit until Noel would face a death by the Former Espada Dread Sjane. The Zanpakuto was embedded into the back of the behemoth Hollow deep under Karakura Town being forced to absorb the hollow energy to sustain his Survival in a crumbling world. This was until Shroud, a doll of Albert Winchester, God Father of Noel, found the blade and took it into his care feeding his own power into the Zanpakuto to ensure it would survive. Until he would kill himself with the blade causing the blade to lose what power it had and fade away. Though by the conflict of the powers, Rosuto was instead Soul Buried and separated from the Zanpakuto to eventually wake up in the Rukongai with no memories of his past before this moment. Slave Traders Eventually Rosuto would be sorted into the 79th West District in which Crime was a regular occurrence. He had no idea what to do and was soon target for a mugging to barely flee the scene and find himself hiding away in one of the Criminals bases as they were attempting to capture a young woman. Rosuto, without a second thought, would take to the three men and fight with all he could so the girl could get away. Though he was soon over powered and beat half to death before blacking out. He would wake up inside of the house of the Girl he had saved somehow and was given his blade, Datenshi, made by her Grand Father who was a Black Smith for the Criminals against his will. He would set out to realize that things are terrible on this side of town and decided to head towards the Seireitei to demand higher efforts to do their job in running this society. Eventually he would be ambushed by a Rogue Shinigami and his men, to which he would fight back and the first sign of the "Demon King" power rose from him as he would become a murderous fiend but only enough to impress the Crime lord to Capture him. Rosuto would wake up inside of a dungeon chained and imprisoned as memories of Tactical Combat training would flood his mind, for the time came when the memories of every person who had wielded him would merge with his mind. He would escape his cell and attempt to save every other slave that was captured while fighting his way out. During this time, he was able to meet the 22nd Seat of the Seven Division Fujin who would Rosuto would aid in defeating the defected Soul Reaper. Eventually they would make it out and defeat the crime lord to which Rosuto was allowed to leave with his life and finish his goal to reach the Seireitei. Captain's Test As he was heading out, he was approached by Captain of the Seventh Division Alcatraz Razard who found a small interest in the young man who was able to perform such a feat as take down such a large Criminal Organization. After a short discussion, "Captain Jack" decided that this young man held views strongly resembling his previous Captain and the Current Captain Commander Kaeru Xarius. Just as his Captain had done, Captain Jack would decide to put Rosuto through the same combat test as they enter the forest in the distance and the test had begun. Ongoing Equipment Datenshi - This is a unique blade manufactured by an Elderly man in the 79th West District that was the original Model for a blade made for a noble but who declined to accept a "Second Rate Smith". It was a gift from the family for saving the Grand Daughter. This blade at the moment is unremarkable aside from the detailed design but it holds a trait to which the blade can be upgraded over time. Powers & Abilities Rosuto has not entered the Academy as of yet and does not have a Zanpakuto. He has no natural talent for Kido or Shunpo but has a durability that would prove nearly impossible to defeat and a keen eye to adapt to many situations for improved combat in his favor. Hakudo Expert - Rosuto is not one for combat and has learned how to tactical avoid taking damage while ensuring he could deal enough damage to disable his opponent without fatally wounding them. This has prove to be his strongest form of combat as he would rarely fight with a blade. The danger in his hand to hand fighting is not the fact that he could counter all attacks, but that his style is taking damage and countering in that single moment when avoiding is nearly impossible. Extreme Durability - 200+ - Rosuto is young in form and in time spent as a Spirit of the free world, but he is nearly as old as the first Zanpakuto ever made. His body has lived over many years in the inner world of the Zanpakuto and just as his blade form had once been one of the most dangerous forces, his body has become just as strong as he could take some of the most lethal blows and still fight for hours nearly ignoring it. Combat Reflexes - 60+ - Rosuto is not the fastest, nor most perceptive, person but he can adapt to the environment and his opponents with a quick pace in order to increase his mobility to avoid attacks and ensure that he could land precise attacks. Intense Strength - 60+ - Rosuto has a large strength output when a fight begins that very few are prepared for in his smaller size as most expect a quick and agile combatant. The danger is not his attacks at first but the amount of damage that he could deal over time in the fact that he could fight for hours without letting up and will hold tenacity to do some real damage. Combat Growth - There is a very unique trait that Rosuto has in a fight and that is the fact that his body will increase in power over time as his movements become more focused and rapid while his body becomes harder to damage and his damage output increases as long as the fight continues to rage on making a prolonged battle his strongest power. Yūdoku Kyohi (有毒拒否, lit. “Toxic Rejection”) - His body is much like a tank rolling around with power building up at every moment but all the same he honors his body much like a shrine that must be maintained and kept pure. As such he has been keeping his body clear of toxins so that his body has built up a massive resistance to all that would bring ill to him. As such he could ensure that anything that would weaken his physical condition would deal no effect and allow him to maintain a full sustained peak condition. Satsui no Hado (殺意の波動, lit. "Surge of Murderous Intent") - Suto may not be one to enjoy the idea of fighting, even when it is to defend what he believes is right. There remains a part of him that he is not proud of that constantly builds up from all of the tortures of combat that forces him to gain a power that he fears himself. This dark nature of pure hate will overwhelm him and increase his entire power output for a prolonged period of time. When unleashed, it is believed the raw power coming from this dark feelings of hate and fear is on par with a Bankai of the average captain giving him powers upon their level. Meisō (瞑想, lit. “Meditation”) -'' Suto is a young man who has a body born for the pure act of fighting even if his nature is a defensive one at best. Though he is a resistant one to large amounts of damage, it does not mean that his body shall not suffer damages anyway. For this simple fact he has found the calming center of his mind to be a place of refuge. Even in the middle of combat he can escape the world and enter a serene ‘happy place’ in his mind at any moment. By doing so his body will allow him to begin healing minor to slightly aggravated wounds faster than normal. Though in order to enter his mind, he must allow himself to step his mind away from battle. This ability can also be used on other's by entering their mind, or inner world, and causing the healing force of meditation to begin. 'Mujūryoku' (無重力, lit. "Zero Gravity")'' - Suto is a powerful young man but unsure of his own power and fearful of his own potential. As such he had trained himself to subdue his own spiritual pressure in order to prevent those around him from suffering the pain of his own power. Though because of this simple fact, his own spiritual pressure will subdue any other that would attempt to bear down on him due to his own power consuming his body. Category:Shinigami Category:Characters